Overcome and Conquer
by Fangirldown
Summary: A painfully shy woman is hired as an intern and learns a few valuable life lessons from a not so shy wrestler. Full summary inside, rating may change, please read and Review! Pairing: Ambrose/OC
1. Prelude

**Summary:**_ Audrey Harper is painfully shy and a push over to boot. So when she gets an opportunity to intern along side Stephanie McMahon for a shot at becoming a major part of the company behind the scenes, it's not just something she could pass up, but when you can barely speak up or stand up for yourself things become difficult very fast. So when her internship becomes at risk for termination one man decides to take the challenge of breaking her out of her shell at any cost. _

"Welcome to the company Miss Harper." Stephanie said with a confident smile and outstretched hand to the young woman sitting across from her in a very uncomfortable upright position. Audrey's eyes looked at her stunned for a moment, her mouth opening slightly in disbelief.

"You mean I got internship?" She asked as Stephanie gave her a small chuckle before nodding her head.

"Yes you did. How could I not give it to you when you have such impeccable credentials? This company could use someone as dedicated as you." She said as Audrey slowly lifted her hand and meekly placed it in the older woman's open palm. She had to fight the urge not to gasp when she Stephanie closed her fingers around her hand firmly and began to give her a power shake while her own hand gave a gentle squeeze before going limp and being released. "So you'll start tomorrow. Just to warn you there is a lot of behind he desk jobs you need to fulfill before actually setting foot on the floor with the others. So go home, pack up and be ready for lots of travel." Stephanie said as she stood, fixing her suit top before organizing the papers on her desk and throwing them into a folder, leaving out one small, rectangular piece that she slide towards Audrey; a plane ticket.

"Thank you so much, I won't disappoint you!" Audrey beamed as she picked up the ticket and stood, heading towards the door with Stephanie hot on her heels.

"I have a feeling you won't but just to be clear that if you do I want you to know I'm not very keen on giving second chances." She said giving a stern look to her that made her want to jump out of her skin.

"O-okay." Audrey stuttered, unsure of what to say after such a statement.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Stephanie said as the smile returned to her face and she held the door open for the woman to exit, which she did in haste with her eyes glued to the floor in order to avoid eye contact with anyone that may come within 10 feet of her. She drove back to her tiny apartment, mind cluttered with everything she had to do in the little time she had before taking off to wherever it was she was going. _Where am I going?_ She thought to herself as she dug through her purse at a red light in hopes of finding the ticket she carelessly tossed into the massive bag before getting into her car. _Georgia, I'm going to Georgia. I've never be- _a car honked behind her making her jump and pulling her out of her thoughts and back to the road where she quickly put her foot on the gas pedal and drove at a quicker rate, not even checking to see if the light had actually changed or not, but hoping that for her sake, and everyone the cars around her, that it had and she wouldn't get into an accident.

She arrived at her apartment building in what felt like a record speed and bounded up the stairs, skipping every other one to make it to the third floor huffing and puffing as she pulled out her apartment key and went inside to begin to torture of deciding what was the most important thing to pack and what she could bare to leave behind.


	2. First meeting

Dean walked the halls backstage, a scowl and determination dominating his face. Someone fucked up and now they would feel his heated wrath. He pushed open the door to the arenas makeshift office hoping to find Stephanie or Paul to correct the error on tonight's match card that has him at ringside instead of competing like they had discussed.

"Hello?" His voice bellowed as he walked over to the paper filled desk and leaned on it, sending a stack of more papers landsliding to the ground before he felt a thud and heard a low mutter of an ouch before he was met by a face he had never seen before. Audrey stood up quickly, rubbing the sore spot on her head as she looked at the brute man in front of her and nearly falling over from a head rush that soon accompanied her quick actions but was quick to catch herself seeing as the man in front of her could careless.

"C-can I help you?" She stuttered in a quiet voice, face going a beet red.

"By the looks of it, not likely." Dean said sharply taking with a look of annoyance. She flinched at the tone in his voice and quickly averted her eyes to the mess on the floor she still had to clean from her earlier incident of knocking into the desk with her rolly chair. Dean had heard the rumors of a new employee but his image of heels, skirts and crop tops showing huge breasts was burst by sweat pants and an avengers t-shirt.

"Well if you don't ask you won't know..." She all but whispered, more to herself, hoping he hadn't heard her and would just turn around and walk back out the door.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" It was more sarcastic then an actual question and his tone become even more agitated then before as his eyes burned holes into her.

"I'm just saying-" She began in that same soft tone and she watched his jaw clench before she was cut off by hi hands slapping hard against the desk.

"Speak up for god's sake I can barely hear a fucking wo-"

"Mr._ Ambrose._" A female voice said sharply behind him and Dean turned only to find Stephanie standing there with a disapproving look on her face. Audrey looked around the tall man to see the boss standing there and felt the relief wash over her shaken body. "Is there a problem here?" She asked as her eyes darted between the both of them.

"Yes, actually, there is. Why did you put me at ringside instead of in the ring?" He asked as Stephanie walked around him to the desk, placing another folder on top many and flashing a smile at Audrey, before turning her attention back to the fuming man.

"That is a matter for you and I to discuss in private and _you_ need to get your temper under control and take it out on the right people instead of anyone you come across." Stephanie scolded him as she walked back to the door and looked back at Dean expectantly. "So instead of barging into the file room, you should have instead come to my office which you very well know where it is." Dean let out a deep, angry breath before following her out the door, slamming it behind him, and leaving Audrey to get back to cleaning up not only her mess but his as well. She turned so her butt was against the edge of the desk before slowly sliding down the side with her knees pulled to her chest, breathing deeply to calm her nerves and rubbing her face. Her headache and fatigue had finally caught up with her as she sat among the sea of papers and closed her sore eyes. Her flight in from Florida left sleep something to be desired and her body suffering from jet lag.

_Hopefully not everyone is like that..._ She thought to herself. He was the first person she'd encountered all night, thankfully, even if it wasn't a good meeting. She could hear the hustle and bustle going on outside her door in preparation for the house show but she made sure the door was closed and she stayed hidden behind a tower of papers. After cleaning up and straightening up a bit, Audrey sat back onto her chair and folded her upper body across the desk top, her arms folded around her head as she closed her eyes. A loud bang sounded minutes later and she jumper so hard she nearly fell off the chair.

"Look, Stephanie told me I had to come and apolo- were you sleeping? Seriously?" Dean said standing in the now wide open doorway and looking to the wide eyed woman who looked even paler then before.

"I wasn't." She muttered softly. She was naturally a very soft spoken woman, her voice getting lost and easily overpowered by others. By now he couldn't help but notice the dark spots under her eyes.

"Jesus chri-." He stopped mid sentence and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, I can't hear what you say when you whisper okay? So stop and speak normally." He said to her with his hands on his hips.

"But...I am." She said looking at him shyly and hoping he would just leave and she'd never have to see him again.

"Then you're gonna have to learn to speak LOUDER." Dean said purposely yelling as he exited the room for the second time that night with a hard slam. He was officially on the top of her list of people to avoid at all cost.


End file.
